


i'll bring thunder, i'll bring rain

by ohsodan (Miralana)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Politics, Sexism, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/ohsodan
Summary: In the fundamentalist dictatorship of the new England where omegas are property, the public is controlled by a state-wide indoctrination program enforced by society, military and idols – famous personalities who tour around the country and distribute the State’s polices to the people - the omega Daniel is one of these idols. Orphaned at a young age, with no other choice but to conform to the State he does what he can to survive.But when he gets tasked with introducing Major Lester, a deserted Resistance member, to the rigid belief system of the State, Dan is taken aback by the kindness and respect that an alpha can show him. So, Dan has to ask himself, if Major Lester isn’t interested in being a real alpha, what is he really doing here?DISCONTINUED sorry to everyone who was still holding out hope for this





	i'll bring thunder, i'll bring rain

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional content warnings:**  
>  This story is set in a dystopian time where a fundamentalist dictatorship – usually called the State – has taken over England. They rename themselves Higher England for the great things they’ll do with this country and completely cut themselves off from the rest of the world.  
> They enforce a strict sex segreation, where alphas are at the top, betas are in the middle and omegas are at the bottom. This includes:
> 
>   * Being married off at age 15 or 16 to much older partners
>   * Most of the omegas being raped or killed by their alphas at some point in their lives
>   * Losing your career options if you’re an unbonded omega with a child
>   * Idols are basically state owned prostitutes who tell young omegas they need to stay pure
>   * Idols usually start their career at some point between eleven and fourteen (usually being introduced to the public at fifteen). This usually involves severe sexual abuse by government officials and ministers to see how much they can take. 
> 

> 
> Please note that nothing will be graphic. While Dan (the POV character) will mention most of these things, they will happen around him and they have happened to him before, there will be no graphic non-con scene.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our final call. Thirty seconds to go.”

Dan takes a deep breathe, while people around him check his microphone again. Louise’ fingers are trying to flatten his hair as much as it’s possible in a hot room full of machinery and people. She gives him an encouraging smile and steps aside when the director starts counting down to ten.

Dan turns around and takes another deep breathe, slipping into the role he’s about to play for the next hour. He suppresses the noise around him and moves his feet when he’s told.

On the stage, he ignores the blinding lights directed at his face and waves to the crowd.

“Hello everybody.” Screams answer him. “How have you been recently? I’ve been terrible.”

 

“I’m scared,” the girl he’s currently hugging says and Dan freezes. It’s not that this doesn’t happen sometimes, but it has never happened in a room full of people.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her, while still hugging her. He looks around them and realises that she’s the last one, that she probably waited deliberately to talk to him. Not even her parents are around, just the people of Dan’s team, starting to clean up the mess that the Meet and Great left.

“I’m getting bonded soon,” she confesses and Dan takes a step back. He’s still touching her, holding her by her arms, trying to be reassuring.

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

The girl shakes her head and looks around warily. “He’s old. Older than my parents. People say he goes through omegas like through new shoes and …”

“What?”

“He’s rich.”

She’s not the first omega to come to him with this kind of problem. She’s not the first omega who he’s going to lie to.

“Would your parents really choose someone who would hurt you?” She is an omega. Of course they would, if it got her out of their hair.

Knowing that people are listening through his headset he clears his throat. “I know that the prospect of bonding with someone is scary, but so is growing up. We all want to stay young and care-free, but responsibility is one of the most important things while being an omega.”

“Like the story you told on stage. How … we take care of them, just as they take care of us?”

He nods. “Exactly. Maybe your alpha has had bad luck? Maybe he hasn’t found someone yet, who’ll take care of him the right way. And if you work hard and try your best, you’ll become that person.”

“You really think so?”

No. “Yes.”

A smile breaks out on her face and she nods. “Thank you.”

Dan swallows and feels like throwing up. “No problem. Do you have someone to take you home?”

“My parents are waiting outside.”

And then she’s gone, leaving Dan feeling like he just signed her death-sentence.

 

“You have that photoshoot tomorrow afternoon and before that the interview with Living at Home.” Dan hums as an agreement, ignoring Louise’ annoyed expression.

“At 8am you’re supposed to present in front of a class at the London School for Proper Omegas. They’re around fifteen to sixteen, so their parents are getting ready to bond them off. The school has provided a list of topics they would like you to discuss.”

Dan doesn’t react this time, not caring that she might realise that he’s not listening to her.

“What’s wrong? I really have better things to do then care about your moping.” She’s referring to her daughter, who’s being babysat by one of the interns right now. The longer this takes, the longer she is being kept away from her and normally this means that Dan helps her go through his itinerary as fast as possible.

Feeling guilty, Dan sighs. “Do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“Being an idol.”

She gives him a puzzled look and leans back. “I suppose I miss the excitement of meeting people all around the country, the fancy clothes, the being taken care off. But I have Darcy now and I knew that it would mean the end of my career, when I had her.” Louise had been his mentor when he had been younger, had shown him around the business, taken him to her meetings and events and introduced him as someone who would one day be just as sought after as she was now. That had been ten years ago. Now Dan is twenty-five and Louise had retired after a scandal involving her, her mate and her then unborn pup had ruined her career. Even for an ex-idol, being an omega with a child, but without a mate means that not many people will give her a job, but Dan practically jumped at the idea of having her here with him.

“What about the … bad parts?” he asks, still trying to shake off his stage personality. Saying something negative is a no-go in public. He likes to push the boundaries of that of course, like being known as the salty one, because he talks about how long it took to get his make-up ready this morning because he didn’t sleep very well or how much he struggles to find a pair of jeans that fit on his stupid omega hips. It’s what has kept him in business even after his prime. Even now, younger idols are already waiting for him to move onto the next crowd.

“What kind of bad?” Louise asks, warily as if Dan’s trying to get her to admit something. Everyone has to be careful, has to expect being taken away by the police for questioning the State. Thankfully, Dan is a favourite. Even if it is weird that there’s not a single soldier in his team right now. Something about an emergency situation coming up and needing all hands on deck.

“I had a girl come up to me today. She was scared because he parents had chosen an alpha who is most likely going to beat her and she wanted some advice.”

“What did you do?”

“I told her that she would have to work for it. That it was her responsibility that her mate wouldn’t rape and kill her.”

She inspects her nails. “Perfectly in line with the state-ordered portfolio.”

Dan looks at her. She looks at him. “For fucks sake, Louise.”

The loud laugh that comes out of her throat, surprises not only him and he can’t help, but grin as she leans forward, trying to catch her breathe.

“Ah, I’m… oh dear, I’m glad to see you’re still in there somewhere.”

His cheeks heat up. He does get lost in his role some days. It’s easier to be what they want him to be. It’s easier to not think about anything and it’s easier to pretend like he isn’t aware of the injustice that’s part of their lives.

“I just mean… I just told this girl that it’s her fault when she gets raped.”

And it’s not. They both know, even if the whole world tells them it’s different.

“Statistically… I mean if there were such statistics…” Dan raises his eyebrows. The State doesn’t give out these kind of information, of course. But the Resistance does. Hearing Louise talk about forbidden information that she most likely acquired through illegal means should frighten him. “the chance that an omega is raped in this country is at 99,2%. The chance that one survives their twenties is at 60%. After that an omega is more or less save, unless their mate dies and they have to get themselves a new one. A new mate puts your death-chance up to 69% in the first two years.”

Which – as far as Dan is aware – is one of the reasons why Louise is happy staying single. She has a child from another alpha. Neither she nor Darcy would survive a relationship unharmed.

“It sucks.”

Louise hums. “That it does.”

 

“The State is expecting you,” the voice simply says when Dan picks up the phone two days later in the middle of the night.

He hasn’t heard anything from any of his supervisors for days, so he has been expecting a call for something big and bad. He didn’t expect it at two am on a Saturday night.

“Occasion?” he asks.

“Welcoming.” The phone call ends and Dan gets up from his sofa and moves into the bathroom to brush his teeth, brush his hair and see if his make-up is still holding up. He hasn’t removed it so far, being lazy after having to appear on television _again_ , the second time in as many days – what is going on, is the State having a panic attack – and his hair still looks good.

Since he expected the call, he already has clothes laid out, once choice fancy, the one other casual. He slips out of his black pyjamas with no little amount of sadness and puts on a pair of grey jeans and a soft light blue sweater, which goes over his thumbs and slides down his shoulder. It’s the kind of clothing Dan could never wear in public (and especially not while being on official idol business) where showing your unbitten neck is an invitation to get bonded, but it’s the kind of shirt the State would consider ‘welcoming’. He pulls on shoes on his way out and throws on a jacket that he closes right up to his chin.

A car is already waiting outside and Dan tries to distract himself with his phone on the ride, while forcing himself not to think about what the State would want with him in the middle of the night, after ignoring him for days on end.

Twenty minutes later they stop at a hotel and a door is opened for Dan. It’s the Secretary, dressed in a light shirt and a dark tux. He’s a man of middle age, with already thinning hair and an aura that would fit better to an alpha and not to a beta.

“Dan.”

He tilts his head, to show his neck.

“Mr Secretary.”

They move through the lobby undetected (at least Dan hopes so) and Dan opens his jacket in the lift.

“Why am I here?” he asks and the Secretary raises an eyebrow. Dan slips out of his jacket, turns himself around once and tries not to feel reassured at the Secretaries’ nod of approval.

“What do you know of the Resistance?”

Surprised, Dan considers his answer. “They’re a group of … people who believe that everyone should be equal, no matter their designation or how wrong it is to go against ones nature. They operate from Manchester out and have moved onto other cities.”

“Do you know how many cities are under their siege, being forced to conform to their belief system?”

Dan doesn’t know a lot, but he certainly hopes there are many. “Liverpool I think.”

“Hm,” the Secretary makes. “It’s a few more than that. Enough that the State has started to advertise the thought of deserting them and living a luxury life here, for giving up information.”

Dan knows what that means, but he doesn’t want them to know. “Why are you telling me that?” he asks.

“One of their military personal has followed our call. He’s an alpha, probably couldn’t take listening to that bitch anymore.” That bitch, Dan knows, is the general, the leader of the resistance, an omega woman who everyone follows. “Anyway, he’s from the inner circle and the State has promised him comfort and luxury.”

“And what is more luxury than an idol?”

“Exactly. He’s aware of the concept, but has of course never seen one of your kind in person. The State wanted to send him one of the younger ones, but it seems that Major Lester is still harbouring some weird proclivities. He wanted someone _within six years of his age range_.” Within six years. It’s a weird phrase as if this soldier would have been okay with having an omega who is six years older than him. The thought is laughable.

“How old is he?”

The Secretary eyes him. “Is that important?”

“Just curious.

“Twenty-nine.” That’s… young. Dan doesn’t think he’s been with someone that young since before he met Louise.

“Anything else I need to know?”

“He’s never been with an omega. So… break him in carefully.” The Secretary snickers. “Oh and Dan, while you’re at it, show him how we do things here.”

“Sir?”

“Show him around, I’ll have Louise make some free time in your calendar, I want you to show him what he was missing all these years.”

Because Major Lester still has contacts, still knows people and if he tells them how good alphas live in London, they will all want to join them. It’s easy and the exact thing the Secretary has been waiting for for ages.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Oh Dan,” the Secretary says. “I know that you will.”

 

When they enter the giant suit, Dan puts on a smile, slipping into the stage personality as if it is his real one. He ignores the omegas lying and kneeling on the floor, ignores the drugs and alcohol on the tables and tries not to think what is happening behind the closed doors. He’s been here, twelve years ago, he started here just like some of these poor kids will.

“Dan, what a surprise,” a loud voice yells and Dan flutters his eyelashes at the Minister of Justice before moving along with an apology.

The Secretary leads him to the last door at the end of the suite and he slips inside quietly.

It’s a bedroom, with an adjourning sitting and meeting space and Dan ignores the sly smile the Secretary gives him before closing the door behind him.

He’s alone with the alpha that is standing at the window, overlooking the whole of London. Dan can’t quite see him, because the light isn’t turned on, but that changes, as the alpha turns around.

“Oh, um lights!” he says and Dan swallows. Major Lester turns around, his hands still clasped behind his back. “I’m sorry, I was just enjoying the view.”

Dan raises one eyebrow and clears his throat. “Good evening, sir, my name is Daniel.” And gets on his knees. He waits with his hands on his thighs for Major Lester to acknowledge him fully. Only when nothing happens does he dare to look up. Major Lester is staring at him with an expression of shock, that quickly disappears when he catches Dan looking at him.

Major Lester scratches the back of his head. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

He’s … sweet. Any other alpha would walk around Dan, would inspect him, touch him. Any other alpha would know what to say to make Dan do anything.

“That depends on what you want, sir.”

“I thought … um we could talk?” It comes out like a question and Dan hopes that there’s not a camera or audio in this room.

“Then you can wish me a good evening too and tell me where we should locate ourselves to.”

“I can do that! I hope you’re having a nice evening, Daniel. Shall we sit on the sofa?”

Dan gets up on his feet in one fluid motion and follows Major Lester to the sofa. Only then does he realise something.

“Did you say _on_ the sofa?” he clarifies and Major Lester’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “Of course, where else…” he trails off and looks down. “Is it custom for omegas to sit on the floor?”

“Only in cases like ours.” When Major Lester doesn’t seem to know what he means, Dan clarifies. “You’re a military man. I’ve been instructed to treat you like a guest.”

“Oh! Oh okay, that makes sense, I think. So you all don’t have to eat on the floor, when your family is having dinner, that’s nice to know.”

It’s nice to know that Major Lester is apparently not aware, that omegas don’t eat with their families, after they have bonded, because they’re supposed to be at their beck and call, when something is missing or empty, but Dan doesn’t mention it.

“So, um, yeah, on the sofa please.”

Under normal circumstances, Dan would have waited for Major Lester to specify which one he meant, but he’s pretty sure that Major Lester is not aware of that, so he sits down on the one that is diagonally from the one Major Lester sits on.

Now up close and with the light on Dan realises that Major Lester is really as young as the Secretary said. His hair is dyed black, shorn at the side and longer in the front, similar to Dan’s own. His eyes are big and blue and his mouth is a bit crocked, so that it always seems like he’s smiling. He seems nice, with his pale skin and tall, skinny build, but Dan has met lots of alpha’s who’re like him.

“Sooo… I’ve heard you’re an idol?”

Dan smiles. “Correct. The Secretary tells me you’ve never meet one of us?”

“Nah, we don’t have them. Didn’t. Didn’t have them. What is it that you do?”

 _I’m a glorified prostitute on the State’s payroll and I also tell children that they have to stay pure until they’re bonded._ “I’m kind of a teacher. I set an ethical example for children and teens. I tour around the country and answer people’s questions about what and how an omega should be.”

“And you get paid for that because the message you’re giving out is the same as the State’s?”

“Exactly.”

“So you’re like a popstar, but without everything that makes them interesting?”

Dan is speechless. Major Lester is kind of right, but still. No one has ever spoken of Dan as not interesting.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!”

“You don’t need to apologise to me.”

“No really, that was totally insensitive, it’s just… the concept seems kind of weird.”

“I assume everything we do seems weird compared to what you’re used to?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“But it must still be positive, if it made you desert and come here.” He wonders what about the Resistance led to Major Lester’s desertion. Wonders if deep inside he wants to be an alpha like the ones in the State, wants to take control of an omega and own them. Dan will probably find out soon enough.

“It was enough,” Major Lester says, staying vague. So he’s smart and not too easily distracted by a pretty face.

“I hope that I can show you all that makes the life here great,” he smiles and repositions his arm. It makes the shirt slip down his shoulder further, but Major Lester doesn’t even look at it. Dan fights to keep the smile on his face.

“I hope so too.”

Dan forces himself to keep the smile up as he tilts his head and spreads his legs. Presenting is always harder while sitting on a sofa, but on someone as starved for proper omega attention as Lester it should work wonders.

But instead Major Lester claps his hands once. “So, what shall we do? I’d love to talk more, but I’m really hungry. Could we eat out somewhere?”

Taken aback, Dan blinks. “I… I suppose we could, yes, if you don’t want to use the hotel’s restaurant.” There are a lot of fancy restaurants around them, but normally these parties stay confined in the suits.

Major Lester gets up and Dan follows him, confusion still bubbling up inside him.

When Major Lester opens the door the Secretary is with them immediately. He gives Dan a dark look.

“Everything in order?”

“Absolutely, thank you. I’m hungry, so would you mind if I’m kidnapping Daniel here for a bite?”

Dan shrugs in the background when the Secretary looks at him.

“Of course I don’t mind.” He hands Dan his jacket when they pass him and gives him another dark look that Dan knows too well. _Don’t screw this up._

 

Out on the street Dan closes his jacket up to the chin again.

“So where should we go? I’m craving something greasy.”

Dan leads them down the street, away from the financial district. Different shops line the streets, as well as smaller street food places and he lets Major Lester have a look around.

Thankfully there aren’t a lot of people on the streets, mostly drunk students, so Dan isn’t in a lot of danger of being recognised even though everyone still jumps out of their way for Major Lester. Nobody wants to offend a military guy.

Major Lester turns around more than once, looking at the lights, the city, a smile on his face.

“What about that one?” he points at a dinner and Dan nods.

“Of course.”

Grabbing his arm Major Lester pulls him along and Dan would freeze if he could. There are only two layers of fabric between them, how can he think that it is okay to touch Dan?

But Major Lester seems unaware of the breach of protocol he just committed and just ushers them into the diner.

 

“So how long have you been an idol?” he asks, after the food has been placed in front of them. Dan only ordered a salad, because the waitress did recognise him and there is a difference between eating at the same table as an alpha out of politeness and being an unbonded omega eating with an unbonded alpha in the middle of the night. The salad might save him from too much fuzz being created.

“I got discovered when I was thirteen and then spent two years being educated in the proper way before making my debut at fifteen.” If Dan dares to think about it, it were the worst two years of his life, but Dan doesn’t think about these things that often. There is no point in making yourself feel sick.

“So it’s been twelve years from nobody to Daniel,” he adds when Major Lester still looks at him questioning.

“That’s a long time. So who were you before that?”

Dan raises his eyebrows. “I mean… I’ve always wondered because I’ve heard that idols don’t have families, so are only orphans allowed to become idols or do you all sign away your families or how does it work?”

“Most idols are indeed orphans or runaways. The State is always looking for new idols, but out of all the ones that are being considered only a few make the cut.”

“What happens to ones who don’t make the cut?”

Whorehouses. “They continue their life as if nothing happened to them.”

“And what about you, orphan or runaway?” Major Lester takes a bite of a chip and Dan blinks. “I’m not being insensitive aren’t I?”

“No,” Dan reassures him. “I’m an orphan. My uh… we lived in the south and my parents were true believers. They got killed by Resistance during the first Revolution.” True, true, false, false. “The Secretary found me while interrogating the survivors for clues.”

Major Lester puts down his burger. “I’m really sorry for that. Is that why you wanted to become an idol? To honour your parents?”

“Mostly.” Mostly the pure thought of honouring his parents by being an idol makes him want to puke.

Major Lester smiles. “I can’t believe being an orphan, my family is, I mean were really tight-knitted. Probably not anymore now that I’m here.”

Dan raises his eyebrows, trying to think of a way to ask Major Lester a question without being offensive.

“They won’t follow me, they’re also true believers. Just for the Resistance.” Major Lester laughs sadly and clears his throat. “I guess that’s what happens when your mother’s best friend is the general.”

Dan’s mouth falls open. “Your mother is best friends with… so you’ve met her. Outside of your work?” He had kind of expected Major Lester to be someone who knew the general in passing, who had worked under her. Now it made even more sense why the Secretary wanted Dan to be extra nice.

“Totally. I used to teach her youngest son how to play video games. Chips?”

Dan smiles, still shaken by this information, and nods while taking some chips from Major Lester’s plate. Only when he has eaten them, does he realise that the waitress can see them. And as he looks at her out of the corner of his eyes he sees that she’s putting her phone away.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. consider leaving a comment if you feel like it or maybe follow me on [tumblr](http://ohsodan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
